JP-A-5-99525 and JP-A-2000-105014 disclose a simultaneous cooling/heating type air conditioning apparatus in which a heat source device is connected to plural indoor units through refrigerant pipes, and each of the indoor units can perform cooling and heating operations.
JP-A-2002-89988 discloses an air conditioning apparatus in which one heat source device is connected to one indoor unit through refrigerant pipes, and two heat exchangers are connected to the indoor unit via a flow control valve, and which can perform a cooling operation, a heating operation, a cooling, reheating, and dehumidifying operation, and a heating, reheating, and dehumidifying operation.
However, the air conditioning apparatuses of JP-A-5-99525 and JP-A-2000-105014 have a problem in that a humidity control other than a temperature control cannot be performed. The air conditioning apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-89988 has a problem in that plural indoor units cannot be individually held to an optimum temperature and humidity condition.